La declaración
by ClaireKami
Summary: James visita a Severus a la biblioteca con una pequeña sorpresa. JPxSS Fail!Summary


Severus estaba mojado, empapado completamente, y dolorido, también muy dolorido. Cada músculo de su cuerpo sentía como si le hubieran pegado una paliza. Pero no fue así exactamente. Mas bien…

Lily charlaba con el Slytherin tranquilamente. Habían tenido una interminable y aburrida conversación sobre cosas de chicas que no interesaba lo mas mínimo al pobre joven, pero que en cierto modo lo agradecía. Y es que se había dado cuenta de que los autonombrados Merodeadores, les habían estado siguiendo de cerca durante toda la tarde, y temía que desde que Lily se marchara el grupo de indeseables aprovechara para jugarle una de las suyas.

La joven, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que se cocía en la mente de su acompañante ni en la de los cuatro chicos que los seguían, paró en seco.

-¡Me faltan por hacer los deberes de Encantamientos! –gimió.

Fue entonces, cuando Severus supo que era la hora de enfrentarse a los Gryffindor.

-Lo siento Sev, tengo que irme. –dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, vio como la que podría haber sido su salvadora se alejaba por el pasillo, y tal como sospechaba, los cuatro amigos fueron tras él.

Pero el Slytherin no se iba a rendir, no. Claro que no. Era más inteligente, más astuto, más… más Slytherin. Por eso mismo… aceleró el paso tanto como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Al fin y al cabo a él le tocaba la parte astuta, no la valiente.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, los Gryffindor lo habían arrinconado en un pasillo sin salida.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido Quejicus? Solo queremos que aprendas a lavarte ese pelo. –rió James.

-¡Aguamenti! – exclamó Sirius después de apuntar a Snape con su varita.

El aludido salió volando hacia atrás y se estampó contra la pared cuando el fuerte chorro de agua le empapó por completo. Lo último que recordó haber visto fue a Remus mirando molesto a Potter y Black, mientras Peter se aguantaba la risa floja.

Y ahí estaba ahora, recién levantado del suelo, completamente solo, empapado y dolorido.

-Maldito Potter… -siseó.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que volver a su sala común. Simplemente caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se acostó. Lo único que quería era descansar tranquilamente.

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera normal. Era un sábado y no tenía que hacer gran cosa, pero prefería pasárselo estudiando.

Cogió una pequeña montaña de libros y los llevó cargando hasta la biblioteca. Los dejó encima de una espaciosa mesa y se sentó, decidido a distraerse del ataque que había sufrido el día anterior, ya que, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Lo extraño es que no sentía rabia ni nada por el estilo, solo… ¿tristeza? ¿Era eso?

Apartó los libros, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Casi había perdido la noción del tiempo real, cuando notó un aire en su cuello, que le hizo estremecerse. Levantó la cabeza y vio como la silla que estaba a su lado se movía.

-Shh! ¡Quejicus! ¡Aquí debajo! –escuchó una voz que venía de debajo de la mesa. Se agachó y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una mano salió de la nada y tiró de él, para luego envolverle en una especie de manta.

-¿Potter? –escupió al ver la cara de su "secuestrador".

-No, soy un zombi que viene del futuro solo para comerme tu cerebro. En serio, ¿tu qué crees?

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter? –dijo ignorando por completo el comentario anterior.

-Venga Quejicus, no te pongas así, he venido a disculparme.

-¿A disculparte? ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Lo recuerdas todo o tengo que hacerte una lista de las cosas que me has hecho?

-Han sido pequeñas bromitas… -dijo con una sonrisa. Snape por su parte le lanzó una mirada que si estas matasen, James hubiera tenido una muerte fatal. -¡Como sea! Deberías estar agradecido de que ocupe mi valioso tiempo contigo.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu estúpido grupo de monos de imitación?

-Porque quiero estar contigo. –digo mirándole con seriedad.

El joven Slytherin notó como le daba un vuelco el corazón, y empezaba a notar mariposas en el estómago. De repente, su cara empezó a tornarse roja y agradeció que estuvieran casi a oscuras.

-Severus, realmente vine por otra cosa…

-¿Me has llamado por mi…? –antes de que acabara la frase notó los labios del otro pegándose a los suyos. No se lo podía creer, le estaba… ¡¿besando?

Alarmado, agarró al otro por los hombros, intentando separarle, pero cuanto más le empujaba, mas se pegaba James a él. No es que no le gustara, es que no debía gustarle. Estaba mal, ¿qué pensarían los demás? Al fin, el Gryffindor se separó de él.

-Q-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –reclamó entre jadeos.

-De verdad Quejicus, andas muy cortito hoy, ¿no te parece?

-¡Me has besado!

-¿No me digas? ¡Premio para el chico inteligente!

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? –dijo volviendo a ponerse serio. –Dime la verdad, ¿realmente me odias?

-¿Qué? –esa pregunta le desconcertó. Claro que le odiaba… ¿no? –Y-yo… t-te… yo… no se…

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Si no lo sabes tú quien lo va a saber?

-¿A que viene todo esto? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Te amo.

-Déjate de bromas Potter, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Te lo digo en serio, he venido aquí por eso.

-Esta bien, hare como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Ahora déjame en paz. –intentó salir, pero dos brazos le agarraron.

-Maldita sea Severus, lo digo de verdad. –dijo al tiempo que le tumbaba en el suelo y se ponía encima suya. Acto seguido volvió a besarle, mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa.

El Slytherin se removía intentando escapar de esa pesadilla, sabía lo que venía ahora y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Lo único que quería era volver a su apacible cama o adentrarse en sus libros y olvidar esto de una vez. Notar el frío suelo rozando con su piel lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por pura protección se hizo un ovillo.

-T-¡te denunciare! ¡Esto es una violación!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Severus! Esto no es una… -se quedó meditándolo unos momentos. -Te estoy violando…

-¡Si! ¡Me estás violando! –Snape se preguntaba si de verdad se acababa de dar cuenta.

-Yo… quería hacer esto bien.

-¡¿Me quieres violar bien?

-N-¡No! Solo… quería… ya sabes, tu y yo…

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter.

-Por favor, dime la verdad. –El otro negó con la cabeza. James, le agarró la cara e hizo que le mirara. -La verdad.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, como si lucharan en silencio. Luego, uno de los chicos besó al otro.

-Puedes tomártelo como quieras. –susurró Snape algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. El de gafas sonrió.

-¿Eso es un "oh, James, te amo con locura y me corro todo cada vez que te veo"? –rió imitando la voz de una chica.

-No, es un "has ganado, pero como vuelvas a hablar de esto te rompo la boca".

-Que cariñoso eres, Sevy~

-Te lo digo de verdad, llámame así de nuevo, y no volverás a ver tus dientes.

-Vale, hombre, no te sulfures. ¿Entonces vamos a tu cama?

-No vicioso, Lucius podría vernos.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "¿y qué?"? En primer lugar no sería muy bonito que nos viera haciendo "eso", y en segundo lugar, tampoco quiero que me vea contigo.

-¿No quieres? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado sobre Lucius y tú? –reclamó volviéndose a poner serio.

-¿Son cosas mías o estas celoso? –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Lo había dicho para molestarle, pero no creyó que realmente se pondría celoso.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ese? ¿En que mundo vives? Esta claro que soy mucho mejor que él. –alardeó con cierta molestia.

-Lo se. –sonrió y le frotó un poco el pelo. –Vamos, hace frío y estoy desnudo. –explicó recogiendo las prendas y colocándoselas. El Gryffindor le miraba con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Has sonreído? ¡No me lo creo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! –dijo saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

-Haces mucho ruido, estamos en una biblioteca. -replicó mientras recogía sus libros.

-Puedes sonreír en mi cuarto, y de paso lo hacemos.

-Me da a mí que solo me quieres para que hagamos… eso. No llevamos ni tres minutos.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso?

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas?

A lo lejos, tras una estantería, otros dos chicos miraban con prismáticos a la parejita discutir por asuntos triviales.

-Tsk… par de maricas. –rió Sirius. El licántropo carraspeó y le miró mal. –Ay Lunático… ¿no crees que nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo bajo alguna mesa de la biblioteca? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de silenciar tus gemidos.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó sonrojándose por completo.

-Lo siento, es que mi perro interior está en celo.

El hombre lobo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro. Se alegraba de que le hubiera ido bien a James con su extraña declaración, pero sabía que iba a tener que soportar a Sirius en "celo", y eso era algo mas complicado.

* * *

><p>Weee! ¿Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado :3<p>

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, tatatachan! En realidad esto se va a quedar asi por ahora, sin embargo, si veo que os ha gustado, hare un segundo capitulo, asi que ya sabeis...

**Los reviews son mi alimento, dadme de comer ;w;**


End file.
